


Conversation Hearts

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: It's Valentines Day, for some reason Enjolras decides it's a brilliant idea for him to listen to Courfeyrac when comes to date night ideas.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Day by Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Conversation Hearts

“This is a terrible idea,” Enjolras muttered into the phone as he continued to follow Courfeyrac’s instructions but he really could hardly fathom why. “Why am I even listening to you?”

“Because I’m a romantic genius of course,” Courfeyrac replied, “now did you get the rose petals-”

“Yes.”

“The chocolates?”

“Yes,” Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“And the wine?” Courfeyrac added.

“Yes,” Enjolras sighed, “that’s probably the only thing that R is going to lik about all of this… Why did I even bother listening to you?” He looked around the apartment which as Courfeyrac had directed was covered in red and while streamers, rose petals, and candles giving off a soft glow. Enjolras pressed his lips into a thin line, “I’m taking it down.”

“NO!” Courfeyrac hollered through the phone, “I’ll be in my car and at your place in ten minutes if you do so much as shift a candle by 45 degrees!”

Enjolras grumbled but stepped away from the decorations.

“Send me a picture,” Courfeyrac demanded, “then I can tell you if you need to make any adjustments and-”

Enjolras ended the call before Courfeyrac could say anything else and silenced it so that he could ignore any further messages.

This was ridiculous, why had he gone through all the trouble of setting this up in the first place? This wasn’t Courfeyrac wooing whatever new person crossed his threshold… This was Grantaire, and now he wasn’t even sure why he was doing Valentine’s day in the first place. It was downright frivolous and silly.

“Romance is in the air on campus,” Grantaire called out opening the door and freezing, “and apparently here too… My god it’s a pink nightmare, did someone break in just to decorate?”

“I did this,” Enjolras confessed sheepishly his face getting warm.

“You?” Grantaire’s eyes went wide, “I’m too sober for this.”

“I made the mistake of trusting Courfeyrac and his ‘system’,” Enjolras accented the word with finger quotes, “I know this really isn’t you-”

“No shit,” Grantaire snorted out a laugh, “this might even rival the likes of Pontmercy.”

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, “On the bright side I do have wine-”

“Keep talking,” Grantaire grinned.

“We could open it, take all this crap down and order pizza?” Enjolras suggested.

“Oh I love it when you get all romantic,” Grantaire smiled.


End file.
